Duping Lilo
by Newenglander
Summary: Stitch has developed a new desire since he be began researching "Vore". Can Lilo help him with it? Probably! And they've got an unusual but effective solution to fulfill his...and Lilo's...secret dream!


**Duping Lilo**

**By Misterebony**

**NOTICE:** This story is a private commission MisterEbony wrote for me. I provided additional dialogue, editing and you are forewarned that this story is not posted without the buyer or the writers permission.

* * *

It was another sunny, beautiful day in Hawaii, Stitch sunning himself on the roof of the house he called home. He emitted gentle purring noises at the feel of the sun on his fur, using a triple mirror like he was trying to get a tan. Below in the lab, famed Evil Genius Jumba Jookiba was examining several of his experiments who, of late, had found their place in life.

"Experiment 344, 'Dupe'." Jumba said, recording on his latest experiment. "Currently having much success in frozen ice business, able to make tasty low cal treats alongside Experiment 026, 'Frenchfry'. Two now run diet food business for if you want to gain or lose weight." Jumba chuckled and pat his belly. "Maybe I should try myself. Getting a little round in middle." he laughed some and set his hand on Lilo's computer, accidently going to previously triggered page. Jumba blinked some as he saw what it was.

"What in the... Since when did little girl like this?!" he hmmmed. "No... not little girl..." He looked up "Experiment 626! Get down here please!"

Stitch blinked and put away his tanning supplies, crwling down the tube at the top of the room, bouncing in as a ball. Jumba lifted him up and showed him the site. it was called Eka's Portal.

"Stitch... you know something about this? This could get little girl in uch trouble?" He clinked another link, winding up on Furaffinity. He then noticed a connection. "And who is this... misterebony?"

Stitch blushed. "Suki No baba Write stories that make Stitch curious about..." He blushed even more red as Jumba "ahhhed".

"Ah yes, Experiment 626 feeding habits. I forgot about that." He checked his data files, looking up one on Stitch. "Ah, here it is. It says you can eat anything and everything. Which explains your diet." He laughed, poking Stitch in the chest a couple times. "But this must mean you want to eat someONE. Correct?"

Stitch nodded. "Lilo." He said sadly. Jumba went wide eyed.

"Stitch, you want to eat little girl?!" He was about to say more then hmmmed, rubbing his chin. "Perhaps that can be arranged... Let me double check something..." He went to the data files again, bringing up Dupe. "Ah yes! This is perfect! As long as one single cell is recovered from little girl, such as lock of hair or piece of skin, deduplication will still occur with little worry." He "hmms". "Might be better for you as well. Cloned Lilo would be low calorie and nutritious, not as bad for you."

Stitch subconsciously licked his lips, but Jumba continued. "But Lilo is still friend, and doing this without permission would be bad."

Stitch's ears drooped. "Lilo won't say yes."

Jumba nodded. "Yes this is true. Then again, little girl has surprised us many times in past. Perhaps she will surprise us again." He admitted. "For now I will clear computer, no need to get little girl in trouble. And from now on 626, using MY computer for internet."

Stitch promised.

Lilo kept to herself today, afraid to tell Nani or Jumba or anyone about her dream last night. It was the fourth time she had it, and each time she liked it more and more. She recalled it vividly, as if it really happened.

She was in a world of candy and cake, of sweets and sugar, and Stitch was feeding her more and more, just like Frenchfry had, But he stopped after a bit, when she had a nice little tummy. Then... he pulled out a pie pan.

Lilo watched as she was put in, surrounded by all kinds of fruits, and put into an oven. She usually woke up about then, but always wanted to see the end. She found herself wondering lately how it would feel to be Stitch's meal, and it made her worried. She was already weird to so many...

She walked home, ignoring Myrtle and her friends, which made them kinda curious to say the least. Still they eventually let Lilo get home without a word. The little girl in the little red Hawaiian dress walked in and sat down on the couch, letting her school bag fall beside her. It was heavy on her thoughts now.

"Stitch won't say yes." Lilo thought, leaning against the arm of the couch. She knew she would be mostly alone tonight: Pleakly was off with Nani learning about how shopping malls work, and Jumba would be busy cataloging the experiments. She sat there, the dream still vivid in her mind, her laughter echoing in her thoughts.

"Lilo?" She heard, sitting up to see Stitch. They looked at one another before Lilo finally hugged her friend, he returned the hug, nuzzling her some. "Lilo... See Maka..."

"Stitch... I have to tell you about a dream I had... It's kinda weird..." She said, about to speak as Stitch put a claw on her mouth.

"Lilo is my friend, Ih?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm your friend."

Stitch smiled. "Lilo...I want to see...how people taste."

Lilo stared blankly. Stitch stared in return. There was silence for a moment. Then Stitch went and brought someone out. Lilo blinked and finally nodded in realization as she saw who it was.

Dupe.

"I get it." Lilo said, starting to smile. "You want to use that on me...then eat my clone?"

"Ih." Stitch conformed.

"Well... She might resist you know. I would."

"Naga." Stsitch said, holding a coil of rope. Lilo began to chuckle.

"Okay... Tie me up."

Stitch began to beam, hugging her. He tired her up at the wrists and ankles, not to tight, but enough she could not get free on her own.

"Lilo... Thank you." Stitch said, giving her a kiss. She smiled and nuzzled briefly as Dupe lowered the antennae over her, and activated the beam. Sure enough, she split into the real Lilo and a duplicate. Stitch smiled, immediately grabbing the double before she could get away or before he could no longer tell them apart. Stitch chuckled as the duplicate was lifted over his head, wriggling and squirming. Lilo watched, fascinated, as Stitch headed out back, where he had set up a roasting pit and spit.

He was about to have Lilo for dinner.

Lilo, still tied up, wriggled to the door way to watch as her duplicate struggled. She had an apple in her mouth now, and Stitch was looking in a cookbook on the best way to prepare her.

"This is really happening..." She said, unable to look away as her clone was being prepared. Stitch set the clone on a tray, pouring some honey over her and dumping some spices. Using his claws, even growing out his other set of them, he began to rub in the glaze, making the clone laugh as he tickled her. Lilo couldn't help but stare. In a way, that was here on that table, being prepared for a meal by her best friend. She couldn't help it... she liked it.

Stitch smiled as he tickled her tummy one more time and gave it a tasting lick. He moaned in dleight, Lilo was delicious! He couldn't help it, he went to cut a toe off...

"One moment!" Jumba said, interrupting the dinner. "Unless you want pain you will use pain numbing agent." He knelt over the clone, injecting the agent into her rear. She moaned softly, eyes rolled back briefly, before laying still. "Numbing agent confuses nervous system, turns pain into pleasure for nerve receptors. She will enjoy this a lot... like real Lilo I imagine."

Lilo blinked as Jumba winked two of his eyes. How did he know? No matter, she watched as Stich took a toe and ate it in one bite. She watched him chew and smiled.

"Do I taste good?" She asked, Jumba untying her. Stitch nodded, rubbing his belly. The clone smiled around her apple, staying still as Stitch tied her to a large pole. But when he tried to lift it, it was too unbalanced for him to lift without possibly hurting the clone, even with the pain reducers. He looked to Lilo.

"Ummmmm..." He said, blushing. Lilo sighed.

"Ok, this is really weird... but ok." She smiled and took the other end of the pole. She realized the strangeness and humor that she was technically preparing HERSELF for her friend to eat up. Together, they put the clone over the fire pit, the heat blazing, the clone moaning in delight as Stitch turned her over the fire. Lilo blinked as she realized the clone was not dying as the cooking went on. Jumba explained.

"Part of evil genius creation I made back before constructing experiments, Certain alien races eat their prey alive, so make cooking implements that cook meat but trap soul, allowing the meal to experience being food. Experiment was successful... but alien race turned vegan after tap dancing pot roast."

Lilo chuckled some, watching as Stitch turned the clone over the spit. She realized she was, in a way, watching her dream unfold right before her eyes. This was usually the part where she woke up. But this time it was real, and she would see it through to the end. She watched as Stitch turned her clearly delighted clone over the fire, her skin turning even more brown than before, the aroma filling the air of her roasting meat. Lilo couldn't help but "Mmmm" a little, it smelled realy good. Finally, Stitch called Lilo over, and the two carefully took the clone off of the fire. Cutting the bonds, the now roasted clone lay on a silver platter, looking for all the world like a glazed suckling pig. Stitch hummed and placed a line of pineapple rings along her back, and put a cherry in the center of each ring. Dinner was served at last.

Stitch would have just torn in right there, but with Lilo still watching she had a feeling it might gross her out. Fortunately he had another idea. He opened as wide as he could and began to take the clone in, head first. Lilo had seen Stitch swallow things whole before, but she never really watched it closely. Now she watched as the delighted clone was taken in, her whole head going in on the first swallow. She wriggled a little as Stitch swallowed, sending her in up to the round tummy. All the while Lilo watched. This was her dream, and now she understood why she liked it: She was giving her best friend something special, similar in some ways to what Nani said about mom giving herself to dad as his bride. It was a way of showing she loved him, in this case so much so that she could be part of him.

In a way, it was kind of romantic.

Stitch was in heaven in the meantime. The clone was scrumptious and perfectly wriggly, tickling his insides as she was swallowed down. Licking her tummy provided an added massage to his throat as she wriggled with ticklish glee. Stitch moaned and lifted the Liloo clone over his head, letting gravity work her the rest of the way in nice and slowly. Bit by bit she descended into the rapidly growing belly, Stitch swallowing a little with every moment. She was soon in down to her feet, still missing the one big toe. Again Stitch tickled them,. making the roasted girl giggle one last time deep inside her before his mouth closed. The feet were chewed on some before the final swallow finished the meal, Stitch sitting back and rubbing her belly. nearby, Jumba picked up a strand of hair that had fallen from the girl as she was carried out. She handed it to Lilo, then whistled for Dupe.

Instantly, the clone DNA was reinserted into Lilo, restoring her fully to her former self, even as her clone digested away inside Stitch. He was licking his lips and patting his belly. Lilo couldn't resist, she walked over and began to rub it.

"Wow... that's me in there..." She said, thinking out loud. "Was it a good meal?"

"Ih." Stitch said wistfully, patting his belly, moaning as Lilo rubbed it. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Stitch." She said, hugging him around the squirmy gut. In a bit that would be flat again, as the Lilo clone was a low fat and calorie version, giving all the enjoyment without ruining the figure. Stitch and Lilo hugged there as the clone digested, eventually falling asleep.

Several days later, Lilo and Stitch were by themselves, Angel stopping in to pay a visit to her Boochie Boo. Lilo smiled and had a great idea, remembering her dream. As the two entered they found two Lilo clones, both being fattened up by Frenchfry, two large pie pans sitting nearby.

"Ichu?" Angel questioned. Stitch blushed and told about what happened the other day. Angel hmmed and smiled.

"Thank you Boochie boo!" She said, poking a Lilo clone. "Raspberry."

Sttich blinked. "Huh?"

"Frenchfry smiled and lined one of the pies with raspberries. Stitch ahhhhed in understanding, a nearby oven already preheating.

It was going to be a wonderful dinner tonight.

**THE END**


End file.
